1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system capable of performing, for example, music distribution or file sharing through a network and an information processing apparatus (terminal apparatus) and a server apparatus included in the information processing system. In addition, the present invention relates to a program executed by the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network, a service called CGM (consumer generated media) is widely spread and is well known. In the case of CGM, information distributed by an individual user at a consumer side is provided as a Web site where the information is managed in a database or as media. As typical examples, not only an SNS (social networking service) and a blog but also a sharing site of photographic images, a video content contribution site, and the like are known. Through such spreading of CGM, a normal individual user can give his or her own expression to a third party more easily than before.
An example of the related art includes JP-A-2006-190200.